


For a Kiss so Fatal

by BlanketKingKai



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone's an adult, M/M, New Relationship, Realization of Feelings, in the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanketKingKai/pseuds/BlanketKingKai
Summary: Hell, anyone would have to be a fool not to notice Edward. It just so happened that Roy was noticing Edward more than any of the young man's commanding officers probably should.





	For a Kiss so Fatal

**Author's Note:**

> There's a song that's supposed to go with this. Heartache Every Moment by HIM

Roy Mustang sat behind his desk in his usual pristine condition, legs crossed at the knee nonchalantly, chin rested delicately on a white gloved fist, coal black eyes scanning an opened manila folder without any interest; it was his job and he wasn’t paid to like it, just to sign the papers. If anyone were to look closely, they’d notice his usually all-seeing, sharp eyes were glazed over in boredom and, in truth; he wasn’t even trying to comprehend the words that were now running in spidery patterns over the crisp white sheet of paper. The man had given up on trying to decipher his native tongue long hours ago and had been staring at the same report since shortly after lunch. Hawkeye had long since given up on trying to get him to work; it was hopeless at this point. At least he looked like he was trying to get something accomplished. It was something, at least.

 

The general’s mind was in far off places; places that included a certain blond-haired genius enigma, certainly not places including the monstrous pile of paperwork threatening to avalanche without the slightest hint of provocation that was currently, and against his better judgment, occupying his desk _(who in their right mind would want to be there?)_. The young man had grown up considerably since he first joined the machine known as the State Military of Amistris; Roy would have to be a fool not to notice it. Hell, anyone would have to be a fool _not_ to notice Edward. It just so happened that Roy was noticing Edward more than any of the young man’s commanding officers probably should.

Roy knew how many people wanted Ed, and not for anything even remotely involving a professional relationship; all one had to do was watch as the blond walked down the hallway and the men and women alike that watched his passing. No, it was nearly impossible to ignore Ed’s presence and Roy was having an especially hard time of it; the blond man wasn’t even in the building, much less the city, and he was causing problems.

The raven-haired man threw down his paperwork in a huff, dropping all pretenses of work now that his staff was no longer in the same room; he’d be surprised if there was anyone in the building at this hour, much less his staff. Under normal circumstances he’d be the first one out of the office and on his way home. Everyone knew the higher-ups only made the paperwork up to keep the lower officers busy during peace times, anyway. However, today was not an ordinary day. Sure, Roy despised the paper work just as much as any other day, but Ed wouldn’t even let him sink into a work-induced coma of boredom. For that, Roy hated the blond.

In fact, Roy hated the blond for a lot of things. Things like how the young man didn’t knock before throwing open the office doors of his commanding officer _(if Roy were anybody else, Ed would be court marshaled for insubordination)_ , or how he didn’t seem to care for any authority figure, or how the blonde’s emotion’s always danced through his eyes, or that annoying little attitude Ed had that wasn’t really all that little, or how he always seemed to act as if he owned the world and all the people in it.

Roy just didn’t like any of it, but he couldn’t resist it, either. He couldn’t resist it because every time Ed threw open the doors, there was no hiding his personality; he was all Ed, and there was no denying that fact. He couldn’t resist the free-flying attitude the young man exuded from every pore. He couldn’t resist getting Edward angry or pushing his buttons just so he could see the emotions that ran rampant through Ed’s eyes even if the blonde’s face remained stoic and impassive. He definitely couldn’t resist watching Ed talk because with every move of his hips, every flick of his finger, every shift of his stance, every single minute gesture, showed the person Ed was. The blond wasn’t meant to be a dog of the military; he could be so much more than this, than Roy, than the Führer, even.

There were other things Roy couldn’t resist about the blond; like the way he always seemed to light up a room, or the way his hair caught the light _(especially firelight, any light)_ , or the unshakable determination that always preceded the man’s entrance, or the undying loyalty to friends and family, the selflessness that Ed would call selfishness _(he was only a boy who wanted to see his mother smile again; he only wanted his brother to be his brother again, but he risked his own life to fix everything that was fixable)_ , his smile, his automail. Roy loved when he went to the library after failing to find Ed anywhere else and catching the blond asleep amongst a pile of alchemy texts. He loved how the young man scoffed at the uniform and wore leather and his trademark red coat. The general loved everything, even the things he hated.

 

Why he’d picked now, well, actually about three weeks ago, to notice these feelings, he hadn’t the foggiest. Ed had gone off on another mission, one that even he, meaning Ed, had admitted to being dangerous, but that was it. It was Ed’s job to go off and investigate alchemical things, and it was Roy’s job to hand out the assignments, but Roy hadn’t wanted him to go on this one. A huge wave of possessive protectiveness had washed over the general as soon as the innocent manila folder had been within Edward’s automail grasp. Roy had wanted nothing more than to incinerate that little stack of papers, damn the consequences, but he hadn’t because he was a bloody coward when it came to feelings that might be real. Ed had walked out the door without so much as a backwards glance, and Roy had watched him go with the feeling of worry gnawing at his stomach lining.

Roy’s head met his hands halfway, and his pristine appearance vanished, leaving only a very harassed and world-weary looking man with his elbows resting on his knees, palms digging into his eyes, and long fingers threading through raven colored silk, leaning forward in his chair as though he couldn’t sit up anymore. Whatever this feeling was, he really didn’t like it; Roy would rather Edward be a straightforward kind of person, a completed painting, than a jigsaw puzzle that was missing a few of its pieces. As usual, though, Edward failed to comply with the wishes of his commanding officer. He wouldn’t be Ed if the rules were followed and conformity had been achieved. That just wasn’t Ed’s way; thank whatever gods there were for that.

 

Roy groaned and looked around the room. He decided that the four walls surrounding his personal office were no longer going to offer the comfort or protection he currently needed, if they ever had, so it was time to go home. Damn it, he’d have to walk. With a sigh, Roy stood, pushing his chair back swiftly and walked over to the coat rack to the left of the fire place and donned his coat and standard issue military hat, more out of habit than anything else, and extinguished the flame burning cheerfully in the grate with an unconscious flick of his fingers. The man patted his pockets down and glanced around, making sure he had everything he needed to take home and turned to the door which flew open, seemingly of its own accord, to reveal a very exhausted looking Ed.

 

Roy glanced at the ceiling briefly - he knew someone up there was laughing their ass off and wiping tears from the corners of their eyes, clutching at their ribs to try to hold them together - before looking back to the young man that had been on his mind for at least three weeks, possibly more. Said blond was staring at Roy’s desk with a raised eyebrow. Golden eyes flicked back to Roy accusingly and questioning at the same time. 

Great, now he had to make up a story, Roy grumbled to himself. The other half of him said he should just tell the truth and see what happens. Roy simply scowled and removed his hat and coat, hanging them back on the rack, and re-lit the fire as he sat back in his chair.

“You’ve sure got timing, Fullmetal,” Roy grumbled in his best bored voice.

“I was interrupting something? I’d stake my life on the fact that those papers have been here since this morning,” Ed countered, sauntering further into the room and taking his usual place on the leather sofa in his usual position, legs sprawled out to either side, arms over the back of the couch, head tilted back.

Roy crossed his legs and propped his chin up on his right fist, elbow on the arm rest, merely to get comfortable; he wasn’t nervous or trying to hide anything, no siree. A thin black eyebrow rose and Roy looked at the blond, hoping against all hope that his face looked bored instead of relieved and happy and lustful and wanting. “I lost track of time, but that doesn’t really matter. Why are you here this late?”

“I figured I’d give my report now and sleep tomorrow,” Ed’s face clearly stated that he had not fallen for Roy’s poorly concealed evasive answer, but that he was willing to play along for now.

Roy raised his eyebrow and glanced at the clock out of the corner of his eye. Its face read12:45-ish AM. Black eyes moved back to Ed and thin lips curved up in a smirk. “Do you make it a habit to deliver your reports at 1 o’clock in the morning?”

Ed blushed ever so slightly. A less attentive person wouldn’t have noticed it, but Roy noticed everything about Edward, consciously or not. “No, I usually don’t, but I was walking past the office and I saw your office window was still lit up. Figured I’d get it over with so I could politely, and I use the term ‘politely’ very loosely, ask for tomorrow and maybe the day after that off.”

Roy knew that Ed really had been walking past the office; the office was between the train station and the blonde’s apartment, after all, but how had Ed known Roy would be the one in the office? Roy decided to voice his question. “How’d you know I’d be up here? I could have been anybody.”

 

Edward fixed Roy with a level stare. Tension crackled through the air and sparked off skin and nerves, causing Roy to feel the first twinges of arousal gathering in his lower stomach. Ed’s eyes darkened slightly, polished gold to melted deep, liquid bronze; Roy was sure his own eyes were not much better. The silence stretched on for what felt like forever, the two men made no move to break eye contact or the silence, and they simply stared into each other’s eyes, waiting for the other to crack first.

Roy licked his lips carefully and watched Ed copy the movement without really watching it. It was almost as if he’d felt the other move. Finally, Ed spoke.

“I just had a feeling,” came the husky reply to the all but forgotten question.

“Oh,” Roy raised an eyebrow, daring Ed to expand upon that answer.

 

Suddenly Ed stood and walked forward and came to stand before Roy’s chair; that was Ed, always willing to jump head first into anything, damn the consequences. Their eye contact never broke and Roy’s hand absently reached out to grip Ed’s forearm, almost as though it were drawn to it, magnets of opposite poles. Ed allowed himself to be pulled forward and the smaller blond straddled Roy’s thighs, their lips barely 5 millimeters apart. Warm breath mingled in the small space and Ed’s hands came up tentatively to brush the backs of his knuckles against Roy’s face gently. At the touch, Roy leaned forward and simply closed the space between the two of them, sealing his lips over the younger man’s. It didn’t matter that this was a military compound and that night security could walk in on them at any moment; the only thing that mattered the two of them there alone without anyone to judge them.

Ed’s already raised hands slithered around Roy’s head and tangled in the short raven locks as the kiss deepened. Roy’s tongue brushed up against Ed’s lips which parted eagerly almost before the pink muscle had completed its swipe. The blonde’s tongue met Roy’s almost immediately and challenged Roy for dominance. It didn’t matter if he lost, but Ed wasn’t known for backing down from anything without giving it a shot. Hell would freeze over and gay would be the social norm before that happened.

 

Roy’s hands ran up Ed’s thighs to grasp at the leather clad ass, kneading it demandingly, and the smaller man moaned into the kiss, rocking his erection against Roy’s, and giving Roy the opening he needed to win the impromptu battle. One of the older man’s hands ran up Ed’s back and casually undid the braid that had been falling out anyway and then moved up to the base of the blonde’s skull, grasping at the hair there and tugging gently to tilt the head just so, allowing the raven better access to the moist cavern that tasted solely of Edward.

Ed’s fingers danced across Roy’s shoulders and down his chest to begin undoing the buttons of the blue and gold military jacket. Roy easily slipped his free hand up the front of the blonde’s shirt and began to play with the small buds already peaked and waiting. An extremely pleasured moan echoed through the office and Ed arched forward in the touch.

Neither of the men was thinking clearly anymore, lost in the heated haze of passion and lust and insatiable need. Roy’s jacket had come undone and Ed was quickly growing frustrated with the amount of buttons Roy had felt the need to wear today, and every other day for that matter. There were reason’s Ed despised the uniform, but this had just topped the list. He just wanted to get Roy naked, damn it! Was that too much to ask for?

Roy chuckled and absently tugged Ed’s hands off of his person causing Ed to whine for denying him his wish and removing the pleasure from his body. Roy broke the kiss and rested his forehead against the blonde’s and looked into the golden eyes that were filled with apprehension to whatever the older man was going to say; anything worth stopping what they were doing couldn’t be good. Roy’s right hand came up and caressed Ed’s perfectly tanned cheek, his lips, the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows. Ed leaned into the touch with closed eyes and Roy smiled gently, happily, and the serene face so close to his own.

 

“Ed,” Roy whispered, and the apprehensive golden eyes opened and focused on the older man’s face. “Ed,” Roy said again, partly to hear it roll of his tongue in such an intimate tone and partly to make sure he had the blonde’s attention, “we can’t…”

Roy didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Ed was off him and looking around desperately for an escape. Mismatched fingers tugged at golden hair unconsciously and frantic apologies poured from kiss-swollen lips. Ed was afraid Roy was actually going to tell him that they couldn’t make this relationship work. Oh, no, that would be stupid, so, so stupid; Roy wasn’t going to let Ed get away now. So, as much as Roy liked watching Ed fret about like that, he felt the need to calm him down so that he didn’t get the wrong idea. It didn’t matter how gorgeous Ed looked when he was panicked; Roy didn’t want the younger man to run away now, or any time in the unforeseeable future.

“Ed!” Roy silenced the stream of apologies with a sharp command. “Let me finish. What I was trying to say,” Roy’s eyes locked onto the younger man’s eyes, assuring the raven had the blonde’s full attention, “was that we can’t do that here. We’re in the office.”

Ed froze, eyes wide and searching the older man for any hint of deception. White teeth kneaded and already abused lower lip and Ed’s eyes turned inward. Roy could tell by Ed’s face that the young man wanted it. Hell, he could tell by the erection still straining to break out of sinfully tight leather. After what seemed like hours of waiting with baited breath Ed finally came back to the world, mostly to Roy, and nodded, smiling softly.

 

Roy gave an answering smile and stood up, moving back to the coat rack to retrieve his belongings for the second time, and Ed watched him closely. Under normal circumstances he’d probably be getting ready to go as well, but none of his clothes had been removed and only his hair had been undone. The blond looked around quickly, looking for his lost hair-tie, and when he couldn’t find it, he just pressed his hands together and took a strip from the upholstery of one of Roy’s chairs, pulling his hair up in a messy ponytail. Roy looked at Ed with a raised eyebrow, and Ed looked back with an overly-innocent face and shrugged.

“You lost my hair-tie, and I covered up the strip I took,” Ed pointed to the chair to prove his point.

Roy rolled his eyes and turned to the door, extinguishing the flames as he left, leaving his office in darkness. The older man held the door open for Edward and allowed him to walk out first, following closely behind. Roy watched Ed’s hips sway in that unconsciously seducing movement that was always present in either of the Elrics. They just had a knack for making people want them, even if they didn’t realize it.

They walked in silence to Roy’s house, it was closer, but their lust for each other really didn’t disappear any. When they reached the house, Ed’s erection was still very much present, but not quite as hard as it had been back in the office; he wouldn’t have been able to walk more than a few steps if it had been, and Roy thoroughly exploited that fact. As soon as the door was closed he had the blond up against the wall and a hand down the front of Ed’s pants. Ed was moaning and bucking into the hand wrapped around his length and Roy was chuckling against the hollow of Ed’s throat.

Ed hit the older man halfheartedly and moaned again when Roy twisted his wrist just so. The back of a blond head hit the wall and Roy was smirking against the throat he was nipping at; he loved it when Ed was like this, and he’d be damned if he was letting the blond walk back out the door in the morning.

Leather-clad legs wrapped around Roy’s waist and arms wrapped around his neck and upper back.

“Bedroom, now,” Ed commanded, bucking his hips against Roy’s stomach. Roy happily complied.

He dropped Ed onto the bed, climbing on top of him easily. Ed spread his legs further and pulled Roy down for a kiss, hot and heady, all teeth and tongue, nothing sweet or innocent about it. Roy followed easily, pressing their bodies together, rubbing his own very prominent erection against Ed’s.

Maybe Roy could do with a day off tomorrow, too.

* * *

 

Roy opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the light shining in through the window. He frowned a little at that, it was very rare he got to sleep until the sun could wake him up. In the military, it was rare to sleep past five AM. Coal eyes glance over at the alarm clock and Roy tried to rub the sleep from his face with his right arm, but that arm wasn’t moving. In fact, his right arm felt as though it were asleep.

Roy groaned and looked over to see what was obstructing his movement and found Edward sprawled out on his stomach over the right side of the bed. The usually neat and braided blond hair looked as though it had gotten caught in a fan and a few of the golden strands were spread across the naturally tanned face. Ed’s lips were slightly parted and were very much kiss swollen and red. There were love bites all over Ed’s body and slight bruises on the blonde’s hips. Roy, suddenly noticing how tender his hips were, would bet almost anything that his hips bore matching marks. Roy looked down and found Ed’s right leg was slung haphazardly over the raven’s hips and the sheets did very little to cover the younger man.

Roy smirked and relaxed back into the bed just to watch Ed sleep. It was very rare the other man’s face was this open or calm. There always seemed to be something for him to think about. A pale hand reached up and gently brushed the golden hair out of Ed’s face and adjusted the young man so his head was on a pale chest, left arm and leg over pale waist and hips, so that Roy’s arm would be able to wake up.

Just then, the phone decided to ring and Ed’s eyes popped open and he looked around blearily. The realization of where he was dawned and him slowly, but he made no move to get up. When Roy was sure the blonde was intending to remain a permanent fixture to Roy’s side, he rolled his eyes and made to push the blond off him.

“I have to answer that. I haven’t gotten a chance to call in yet and it could be the office,” Roy explained to the confused blond. “I’ll be right back.”

Ed relaxed himself and nodded, allowing Roy to roll out of bed, completely naked and answer the phone in the hallway.

“You’d better be,” Roy heard mumbled just as he exited the room. He smirked and placed his hand on the receiver.

“Hello,” he answered the phone in his best ‘I’m-exhausted-and-you-woke-me-up’ voice, which was extremely good.

“Hello, sir,” Riza’s voice sounded over the device. “I was wondering if you were going to grace us with your presence today.”

Roy rolled his eyes at the question _(only Riza could get away with that tone and not be charged with insubordination)_ and answered the question, “No, I was meaning to call you last night, but I fell asleep.”

Riza, knowing that Roy hadn’t been sleeping well over the last few weeks, knew he was probably catching up on the missed rest. “Well, then, you get some rest, sir. Shall I send Havoc over later to check on you?”

“I’m not sick, Lieutenant. I’ll be fine,” Roy countered. The last thing he needed was for everybody to find out he was sleeping with a subordinate. That would be horrible for both their carrers.

“Alright, sir. Will we be seeing you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Thank you for calling me.”

“Anytime, sir. Good day.”

Roy said his goodbyes and hung up the phone, having promised to get some rest. In truth, he was not planning to leave his bed at all today. The man turned back to his room and to Edward, finding the blond exactly how he’d left him. He crawled back into the bed, Ed moving aside immediately to make room for him, and made himself comfortable.

 

Ed tilted his head up to look at Roy and leaned forward; he obviously wanted a kiss and who was Roy to deny him? Roy moved down to capture the still-red lips and Ed’s mouth opened immediately. The blond pulled himself up onto the older man and the kiss deepened into something far more passionate.

Roy allowed his hands to explore the gorgeous body above him further and moaned into the kiss, the perfect kiss. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was transferred over from my FF.Net account under the same title.


End file.
